Kavat
Kavats are terrain-restricted melee feline companions similar to Kubrows. Reviving Kavats in missions is similar to reviving allied Tenno. Kavats require constant care and maintenance but are more durable than sentinels. They also have different breeds, color palettes, and patterns. There are currently three types of Kavats. Kavats are a type of companion, similar in appearance to cats. Kavats normally live in Infested areas and feed on the Infestation. Feral Kavats are naturally invisible and are not hostile to players unless they are scanned. Due to their anti-Infested potential, the Grineer have domesticated Kavats for use in clearing out the Infestation from their ships. Kavat handlers, known as Hyekka Masters, are equipped with advanced sensors to detect Kavats, which can also detect invisible players, serving as an additional stealth hazard in Grineer missions. |-|Adarza Kavat = |-|Smeeta Kavat = |-|Vasca Kavat = |-|Venari = Acquisition The player can obtain a Kavat by breeding them with their Orbiter's Incubator, which must first be upgraded with a Kavat Incubator Upgrade Segment. This Upgrade Segment may be purchased from the market for or crafted from its corresponding blueprint which must be researched and purchased in the Dojo or dropped by Hyekka Masters. The blueprint assembly for the Upgrade Segment costs 10 Kavat Genetic Codes. Once installed, each breeding attempt requires 10 Kavat Genetic Codes and an Incubator Power Core. Kavat Genetic Codes are obtained by scanning Feral Kavats with a Codex Scanner or Synthesis Scanner. In the special case of the Vasca Kavat, the player must bring their owned Kavat to the Plains of Eidolon at night and encounter wild Vascas. Once the player's Kavat is attacked by the wild Vasca, it will become infected, indicated by a red overlay. The player must then take their infected Kavat back to the Orbiter's Incubator and use a Genetic Code Template on them, acquiring a Vasca Imprint while also removing the virus. Two Vasca Imprints are needed to guarantee a Vasca Kavat. In the special case of , she serves as 's companion as her third ability and will always appear next to her. The same restrictions for breeding new pets apply to the Kavat as well: the player cannot have an existing active companion and there must be a free Stasis Pod available for use. Incubation Types Once the player meets the necessary requirements to begin breeding, the incubator offers a choice between a Random incubation or the use of Genetic Code Templates. Random As the name implies, a Random incubation offers no guarantees on the resulting Kavat's Variant, head, tail, sex, color, or fur pattern. Genetic Code Template An incubation utilizing Genetic Code Templates offers a much higher probability of the traits imprinted on the Template to be present in the resulting Kavat, however, this is still not guaranteed, and certain Kavat traits are not even imprinted on the Template in the first place. See the Genetic Code Template article for more information about the transferral of traits from one Kavat to another when starting this type of incubation. Regardless of the type of incubation, once the process is started, it will require 48 hours '''(24 hours with an Incubator Upgrade Segment) to complete. This stage may, however, be rushed for ‍ . Maturity When the incubation process completes, either naturally or by rushing, the player will be able to name their new Kavat for free, subsequent renaming is possible for . The named but non-mature Kavat can be kept for as long as the player wants, and will walk around the Orbiter; however, to put it in stasis or take another pet out, it must be matured. In order to take it out on missions, you'll have to manually mature it in the incubator. This process is instantaneous. Once mature, the Kavat will begin to experience daily Genetic Stability degradation. Maintenance Just like Kubrows, Kavats also have '''Genetic Stability and Loyalty parameters. However, Kavats Loyalty parameters does not decrease; therefore, only the Genetic Stability parameters must be maintained in order to ensure that they perform their best during missions. This can be viewed in the Incubator. Genetic Stability (Health) Genetic Stability refers to the Kavat's physical vitality, which affects its maximum health. A newly hatched Kavat starts out with 100% Genetic Stability, giving it a +100% bonus to its maximum health; for example a Kavat with 150 base health will have 300 health at 100% stability. At 0%, a Kavat will have its base health with no bonus. No negative effects are incurred at less than 0% stability. Genetic Stability degrades by 5% every 24 hours (2.5% with the Nutrio Incubator Upgrade Segment), reducing the amount of bonus health if left alone for too long. This degradation can be countered by using DNA Stabilizers available from the Market costing ‍ for a packet of 6 (or ‍ per pack with a Nutrio Incubator Upgrade Segment), which restores lost Genetic Stability by 10% per use (20% with the Nutrio Incubator Upgrade Segment). Loyalty (Affection) Loyalty refers to the Kavat's affection towards the player and affects its combat performance. All Kavats start out with 100% Loyalty, which provides a +100% bonus to the Kavat's base attack damage. Unlike with Kubrows, Kavat's Loyalty does not decrease. Stasis To begin, all Kavats will first need a Stasis Pod to grow and mature inside before being taken along with in missions. If a player expects to be away for long periods from the game, or simply wants to breed another Kavat, they may place their currently active Kavat in Stasis as players may only have one active living companion at a time. This clears the Kavat from the Incubator, storing it in a Stasis Pod (which can be bought for each) and prevents genetic degradation. While Kavat can be brought in and out of Stasis at will, it takes 30 minutes for a Kavat taken out of Stasis to become active that can be rushed with with the Kavat Incubator Upgrade Segment installed (3 hours and to rush without). In the event that a player wishes to permanently remove a Kavat from their possession, for example due to the lack of vacant Stasis Slots, the Kavat can be consigned to the Lotus for . However, a Kavat in Stasis cannot be consigned and therefore must first be revived from Stasis. Media 2CatbrowFeral_ShowSecond.jpg|Feral/Moonless Kavat concept art shown in Devstream 58 3CatbrowGrineer_Modified_ShowThird.jpg|Hyekka concept art shown in Devstream 58 KavatArmorPreview2.jpg|Kavat Wysar Armor shown in Devstream 66 FeralKavatTeaser.png|A Feral Kavat, shown in the Update 18.5 Teaser Devstream76_website.jpg|Kavat Shown Inside a Tenno Ship 230410_20160709000751_1.png|kavat|linktext=kavat b885f295ac245da169a4b655f0111135.png|Long furry ears with green eyes and a peacock tail b21ed5fc8c3d89e3c2c684744a9f0b89.png|Long furry ear, teal eyes and arrow tailed c0abe7af43864523853c4b0b437aa7f3.png|Long ball tipped ears, yellow eyes and guppy tail 5d092fac5a14a9e5f0d7325e6e82a47c.png|Long ball tipped ears, white eyes and mermaid tail Smeeta Kavat Guppy Tail Brown-Yellow.png|Smeeta Kavat-Guppy Tail, Short Ears Kavat 6.1.png Jester kavat.png Kavat 2.png Kavat 6.2.png Kavat 5.png Kavat 6.png Trivia * Kavats are referred to as "Catbrow" in the game files, a portmanteau of "cat" and "Kubrow." * The name of at least one breed of Kavat is derived from Sanskrit, which seems relevant to the breed's specialty; ** Adarza (आदर्श) can translate to "mirror" and "act of perceiving by the eyes" * While Incubating, when the Kavat shows up in kitten form, you can pet your Kavat by pressing your interact button when standing in front of the Incubator. Patch History *Fixed Kavat Companion Emblems being equipped on the wrong side. *Each Kavat can now give you 3 Imprints (up from 2). This will apply to all Kavats that predate this update. If you’ve already used 2, you'll find 1 more ready to go! *When previewing Kubrow/Kavat Armor that cannot be equipped on your current Kubrow/Kavat (Hyekka, Moonless, etc) it will now display the compatible Kubrow/Kavat Skin. *Fixed previewing Kubrow Armor in the Market with a Kavat active resulting in the default preview Kubrow’s fur clipping through the Armor. *Fixed being able to collide with Kavats in the Orbiter. *Fixed performance issues related to Kavat ragdolls. *Fixed Kavat tails not applying the chosen Energy colors. *Fixed Kavats becoming stuck in their Idle animation (most commonly seen when near the Domestik Drone). ﻿ ;Pet Incubator Changes: Pets no longer suffer negative effects from a lack of Loyalty or Integrity! Integrity and Loyalty are now strictly a bonus on top of your Pet’s base Health and Damage. This also removes the function of auto-Stasis when Loyalty and Integrity hits 0, at which your Pet will just simply not have a bonus and continue to live peacefully. The Pet Incubator has undergone many changes, and these are small steps in a larger plan to simplify this system for a more streamlined structure. *Fixed Kubrow and Kavat Companions sometimes attacking/using abilities on animals. *Improved Kubrow and Kavat cold shivers, and they now also shake off accumulated snow when out in the Orb Vallis! *Increased the speed at which MOAs/Kubrows/Kavats attempt to catch up to you from far distances. *Fixed Kavat Roar & Kubrow Howl Precepts not creating FX on Clients unless they were the second Precept equipped. *Fixed a script error related to Khora’s Venari. *Fixed the Fetch Mod not functioning for a Client Venari. *Fixed the Fetch mod causing other Companion Mods to not function (specific to Kavats and Kubrows). *The Hastened Deflection Mod is now a ‘BEAST’ Mod, meaning it’s also compatible with Kavats and Helminth Charger. *Fixed inability to catch fish with the Pulse Spear when affected by Smeeta Kavat’s Crit buff. *A ﻿new Mod, Fetch, for Kubrows and Kavats (Beasts) has been added - Detects and collects items within an area for its master, including Mods. Fetch operates the same as the coveted Vacuum Mod for Sentinels. *New Kavat mods introduced: **Tek Assault: Kavat has Increased chance to ignore Lethal Damage and be immune for a limited time **Tek Enhance: Increased Kavat Ability Duration *Fixed Khora’s Venari being invisible in the Cetus Arsenal when accessing it as the Operator. *Introduced ‘BEAST’ category for Kubrows, Kavats (instead of COMPANIONS) and the Helminth Charger, and added ‘ROBOTIC’ category for Sentinels. Remaining Mods that indicate ‘COMPANION’ are useable across all Companion types. *Adjusted chances for Kavats to use the Pet Bed to prevent unrealistic bed usage. Reddit has shown us that we have fake cats in Warframe. *Fix an issue where switching from Sentinel to Kavat/Kubrow in the Simulacrum Arsenal would lead to heavy spot-loading. *Kasga Kavat Armor introduced. *Fixed sometimes getting unintended colors on Venari when using the Randomize feature. *Fixed Kavats spawning inside the railing and twitching when loading into the Corpus Ship Freight Captura Scene. *Kavats are now included in the description for DNA Stabilizers in the market. *Umbra Kavat Armor introduced. *While Exalted Weapons can be ranked, they do not count towards Mastery Rank (with the exception of Khora’s Venari). *Fixed Khora’s Venari disarming Vor after attacking him. *Fixed Kavat interaction animation sometimes being incorrect immediately after retrieving the Kavat from Stasis. *Fixed a Venari script error in rare cases where the player's Warframe is not available (ex. War Within). *Khora's Kavat now teleports to a given target instead of pathing there if the target is too far away! *Changed Khora’s Venari animations from domestic Kavat to Feral Kavat. *Tweaked Venari command sounds. *Fixed Khora’s Venari getting locked in her Attack Mode when attempting Mastery Rank tests, which can cause failure on stealth tests (MR9 for example). *Fixed Venari freezing in place when entering Cetus from the Plains, and subsequently duplicating if you head back out, eventually leading to a hall of kitty statues. *Fixed being able to pet an invisible Venari if interacting with her immediately after exiting her upgrade screen in the Arsenal. *Fixed a script error with Khora’s Venari. *Reduced t﻿he damage of Khora's Venari in Conclave. *Operators can no longer be targeted for Venari to Heal. This follows precedent with other Warframe abilities not being castable on Operators. *Fixed Venari’s ability stats and passive speed buff UI appearing to be affected by Efficiency Mods. Ability Strength Mods are what applies to Venari’s abilities/passive. *Fixed Venari’s Heal being permanently active when equipping negative Duration Mods on Khora. *Fixed not being able to see Venari’s hold indicator when switching postures. *Fixed incorrect icon displaying for Venari’s Healing posture. *Fixed Venari script error that would occur if you're controlling the Operator when Venari respawns. *Fixed Venari not disappearing when playing an Archwing mission as Khora. *Fixed a case of Khora getting the Venari speed buff HUD icon when Venari fails to spawn. *Fixed Venari attacking you in the Simulacrum Arsenal when Friendly Fire is enabled. *Reduced the damage of Khora's Venari in Conclave. *More fixes towards cases of ‘Supercat’ Kavat issues. *New Khora Passive: The ferocious Kavat, Venari, fights by Khora’s side and provides her with a speed boost while active. If killed, Venari will reappear after a short time. *Venari is now a Passive ability - Venari is simply there, no casting required. If Venari dies, she will respawn in 45 seconds or you can summon her back by using the Venari ability for an Energy cost of 50 that scales with the Respawn timer. *New Venari Ability Description: Command Venari to focus on a target. Hold to cycle between Attack, Protect, and Heal postures. If Venari is killed, use this ability to revive her instantly *Venari fights independently until she receives a command. Khora’s third ability (Venari) overrides Venari’s target, as indicated by the icon over Khora’s head. *Commanding Venari while in the Heal posture without a valid target will command Venari to heal Khora. *Companion mods like Animal Instinct have been fixed so they will work properly on Venari. *Venari deals Slash damage to enemies instead of Impact damage. *Ability Strength Mods on Khora now affect Venari abilities. *Fixed Venari UI stats overlapping text when Dual Wielding. *Fixed Venari's loadout slot appearing in the Conclave Arsenal even if Khora is not equipped. Interacting with Venari’s loadout slot would result in a crash. *The warframe Khora and her Kavat companion, Venari introduced. **Summon a ferocious, gleaming Kavat. Use again to cycle between Attack, Protect, and Heal postures. *Fixed Smeeta’s Charm cooldown being removed if you were to Revive or be Revived. *Fixed Kavats equipped with Mischief appearing headless after a Host migration occured. *Tweaked Kavat wall attack behaviours to prevent ‘supercat’. *Adarza Kavat’s Cat’s Eye Critical Chance Buff no longer apply to Operators. *Smeeta Kavat’s Charm Critical Chance and Energy recharge Buffs no longer apply to Operators. *Fixed the icon for the Kavat Sentinel tail (was on upside down). *Fixed Kavats playing death sounds when changing Mods in the Simulacrum Arsenal. *Fixed the Hunter Command Mod not allowing pets to use other scripted abilities they have equipped (such as Smeeta Charm). *Fixed issues with the way Kubrows and Kavats looked in dioramas. *Fixed certain Kavat Skins being shown in Market previews for Kavats Armor even though those Skins are not compatible with Armor. *Animals - Master Teasonai's Unique Kubrow & Kavat Gene Masking Kits introduced. *The Sharpened Claws Kavat Mod now only applies the Armour debuff when actually dealing damage. Previously the Armour debuff would activate even if no damage was dealt. *Fixed being unable to preview changes done to a Kubrow or Kavat after removing them from Stasis if they are part of a Loadout. *Fixed an issue where various glow FXs wouldn't appear to apply to attachments in certain cases, most notably on the Kavat's head. *Fixes towards Smeeta Charm buffs not consistently applying to the Operator. *Companion Kavats will now get knocked back and dissolve (instead of just vanishing) when they sadly die because you either left them or didn’t make it in time. *Improved the Smeeta Kavat Mischief buff for Operators. Relevant buffs on the Warframes will always be transferred to the Operator and vice versa. *Operators are now affected by the Smeeta Kavat Mischief/Charm buffs. *Changed Kavat animation looping from laying on side to sitting up to growl, and then lay back down. Essentially, your classic cat behavior - unbothered. *You can now search for your Kubrows and Kavats by name. *Fixed Kavat and Kubrow bundles from the Market not awarding Incubator Power Cores. *Fixed petting the air animation when attempting to interact with your Kavat immediately after putting it in stasis. *Fixed Kavat customizations not showing up in the Stasis preview. *Pet Kubrow and Kavats will now recover from ragdoll instead of dying when they are ragdolled off the level or in bad positions. *Fixed the Sharpened Claws Kavat Mod giving Armor removed by 4 Corrosive Projections back to enemies. Bad kitty! *Fixed not being able to use the vault doors in the Orokin Derelict if there's a Kavat/Kubrow or other player in the way. *Fixed unequipping Oberon not returning Kavat/Kubrow Health to its original value until you enter a mission. *Changed the Kavat icons on Mission Progress, End of Mission and Last Mission results to consistently show your Kavat's face (like the Arsenal); Pablo claims this is because they have personality. *Fixed interacting with your Kubrow/Kavat in the Helminth Infirmary causing the door to close/remain closed on you. *Myrdin Kavat Armor introduced. *Lowered the specular lightning on the Smeeta Kavat to address ‘plastic’ looking issues. *Fixed issues with Kubrow / Kavats having incorrect icons in the End of Mission screen. *Fixed a script error when viewing the Kavat diorama in the Codex *Fixed the Nexus Kavat Fur Pattern not appearing correctly when linking it in Chat. *Fixed Kavat interaction sounds sometimes not playing. *Fixed Smeeta’s Charm precept buff giving Bows an unintended insane Fire Rate. *Updated the Incubator Upgrade Segment description to read "Pets" instead of "Kubrows" so it addresses Kavats as well. *Fixed undiscovered Kavats showing in the codex. *Fixed Missing Smeeta Kavat icon and wrong Adarza icon. *Fixed Kubrow and Kavat mini-map markers disappearing on Grineer Shipyard Defense missions. *Hyekka Kavat skin introduced. (Kavat armor unavailable for the Hyekka for now while we work on setting it up) *Fixed Kavat Genetic Codes from Alerts not being given out in intended quantities. Alerts will now grant 5 Kavat Genetic Codes. *10x Kavat Genetic Codes have been added to Alerts! *Fixed Smeeta's Charm ‘Doubled Pickups and Affinity’ buff not working as intended and doubling a number of things that were unintended. It now properly doubles pickups: Resource, Health, Energy, Affinity, Credit and Ammo (previously it would). *Fixed the whisker placement on Kavat heads. *Kubrows and Kavats can now be renamed for 25 Platinum! *Kuva Kavat Armor introduced. *The ‘squished face’ Kavat has received it’s visual update! Thanks to feedback we've revised the visuals of this Kavat face. We hope you enjoy the new and improved look! *The Kubrow and Kavat section of the Player Profile has been renamed to Companions. *Fixed the Ki'teer Kavat Armor projectors not changing with energy colour. *Changed Smeeta's Charm ability, specifically the Resource related Charm, to give a single Resource pickup rather than a random stack of resources that may not be the appropriate size for the chosen Resource type. *Fixed Kavats floating in mid-air when they are killed during their jump attack. *Kavats no longer use their Pounce ability when trying to be stealthy and have the Pounce mod equipped. *Fixed the Sense Danger Kavat Mod always displaying bright pink enemies. *Fixed an exploit with Smeeta's Charm ability. *Tweaked Kavat behaviors to get them to attack more consistently. *Tweaked some pet behavior logic related to cloaking and targeting. This should sort out some targeting issues for Kubrows and Kavats where they would become targetable when leaving their stealth state but were still visually cloaked by a player ability. *Fixed incorrect camera positioning when attempting to pet your Kavat companion. *Fixed enemies appearing to run in place like they are slipping on ice after your Kavat has used Pounced. *Replaced the unreleased Rank-5 version of Link Health for Kavats with the proper Rank 10 version that is shared with Kubrows. This mod was only obtainable through Transmutation. *Fixed misleading descriptions about Kavat Gene-Masking kits. *Fixed an issue with Kavat's appearing to get infinite Affinity in Dojos. *Doubled the chance to get a Kavat Genetic Signature on scanning of Feral Kavats. *Fixed issues with volume and radius of Kavat precept sound effects. *Fixed Kavats being bred with missing body parts. *Fixed an issue with the Landing Craft ramp closing while poor Kubrows are Kavats were still on them. *Fixed some missing sound effects on Kavat kitten interaction animations. *Wysar Kavat Armor and Saraba Kavat Armor introduced. *Kavats & Companion System Improvements With the introduction of a new species also comes some new features for the Companion system overall! All biological Companions can now roam the ship in their kitten/puppy or adult form, and it's up to you to decide to Mature them with the click of a button – no more mysterious wait times that can't be bypassed.Adorn your faithful companion in the Armor it deserves and enhance it with new Mods! There are two Unique Breeds of Kavat, the Adarza Kavat and the Smeeta Kavat! Each Kavat breed will have a set of unique perks: *Adarza Kavats, lethal and sly, have learned the following: **Cat’s Eye - Adarza Kavat grants increased critical chance to all nearby Tenno for a short duration. **Reflect – Reflects damage back at attackers with increased lethality. *Smeeta Kavats, aloof but powerful, have learned the following: **Mischief - Allows Smeeta Kavat to become invisible while a decoy Kavat draws fire by running toward the enemy. **Charm - Smeeta Kavat bestows its owner with good fortune during the course of a mission. Kavats can also equip other Companion Mods to help you better customize your newest (and perhaps cutest) companion yet! *New Kavat Mods: **Sense Danger - The Kavat alerts their master of nearby enemies. **Territorial Aggression - The Kavat marks their territory, pacifying any wild creature within it. **Pounce - The Kavat pounces at an enemy, stunning them for a short duration. **Sharpened Claws - A vicious attack that sunders armour and rends flesh. **Swipe - Strikes additional enemies and gains increased range. +1 enemies. +0.5m to attack range. *Kavats introduced. }} de:Adarza Kavat es:Kavat Category:Companion Category:Update 19